pandorium_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
Zombie Zombies are slow, ungainly, and deal low amounts of damage. What makes them dangerous is their ability to come in hordes of 10+, as well as spawning from several additional sources. Cocoons, when bumped into, will burst, spawning a Zombie per each Cocoon broken. Zombies will also spawn from Nests and Watchers intermittently, as well as vents during a siege. AoE weapons excel against them, but so do any weapons with a fast fire rate. Health: 10 Armor: 0 Damage: ? Move Speed: ? Hunter Hunters serve as small fast attack units that may easily kill any survivor caught off guard. They spawn in groups of 2-5, and on occasion, more. They will spawn randomly around the map, from Nests and Watchers intermittently, and from vents during a siege. A Hunter's fast speed makes them nearly impossible to outrun. However, their small size and low health makes them vulnerable to AoE weapons, such as the Shotgun. Weapons that have a large ammo reservoir or weapon speed also work as well. Health: 12 Armor: 0 Damage: 5 Move Speed: 5.2 Reaper Reapers are medium sized, heavily armored tanks that can, on occasion, take a shotgun to the face, and still keep trying to slice off yours. They will spawn randomly around the map, from Nests and Watchers intermittently, and from vents during a siege. On creep, Reapers gain a terrifying speed boost, causing them to rush at your player at extremely fast speeds. Countering a Reaper is fairly easy, as AP ammo allows any weapon to quickly deplete their low HP. Health: ? Armor: ? Damage: ? Move Speed: ? Larva Larvae are stealthed parasites that wander the station. They are notorious for being possibly the most irritating of enemies. Upon hearing the Larva's sound, seasoned players will frantically start looking around for the Larva so they can destroy it, regardless of any other present dangers. When a Larva has targeted a player, it will slither towards them, and leap a short distance and enter the player, an action commonly dubbed “larval rape”. This infection stuns the player momentarily, and blacks out the surrounding area at the time of infection. Even though the player is invincible while being infected, Zombies, Hunters, Reapers, and other nasty things may surround the player, namely if the survivor was attempting to run away from something, often leading to a quick death. The parasitic invasion will go through three stages, with a colored status effect detailing which stage, all of which have no side effects. After the third stage ends, players will abruptly explode, instantly incapitating them, as well as spawning three other larvae. This process takes (????) minutes. (???) for stage 1(Green), (????) for stage 2(Yellow), (???) for stage 3(Red). There are two methods of treating your survivor for larval infection. The most conventional is to head to the surgery room and interact with the table. The table must be fully repaired for this to work. If the Surgery Table is unavailable at the time, a medic can wait until the survivor is incapitated by the larvae before reviving them. In order for this to work, it must be the Larvae bursting out that kills them. Prior to update (???), Larvae would instantly kill survivors upon bursting out, making the only way to remove Larva the Surgery Table. Health: 10 Armor: 0 Move Speed: 4 Cocoon Cocoons are stationary pods that serve as obstacles between objectives. When touched, they may pop, spawning zombies linear to the amount of Cocoons. They are easily identifiable by their silky white texture, as well as the creep field they generate. Cocoons are extremely dangerous when a power outage happens, as an unwary player may accidentally walk into the them. Health: 25, 75, 100 Armor: ? =Uncommon enemies= These are special monsters that occasionally spawn. They each have a special characteristic that makes them more challenging to face. Nest While technically not being a hostile enemy, the Nest plays a major role in zombie levels of Pandorium Survivor. Each Nest adds to the maximum amount of zombies allowed on the map, as well as spawning zombies periodically. If not dealt with, and the nest spawns in an isolated room, huge hoards can spawn, and will easily result in the death of an unprepared survivor. Health: 900 Giant Giant is a huge zombie. It cause real problems in company of horde. Giant can charge at players and stun them with first blow. Dies quickly vs fire weapons. Splasher A massive Baneling. Explodes on contact, the explosion can one shot light armored survivor, one shots all turrets expt Automated Defensive Machine Gun. Heavy may tank the explosion. Watcher Watchers are intelligent enemies, and serve as a mobile nest. They will direct zombies towards where survivors may be, and can detect stealthy Agents. While they have no weapon themselves, the zombies they spawn will keep a survivor more than busy enough. The ideal method of dispatchment is through usage of explosives or fire. Mother The Mother is a creature infamous for making rooms extremely dangerous to traverse, due to its ability to lay Eggs, which release a single Crawler upon bursting open. Eggs will open randomly when a player is within its generated creep circle, or upon being destroyed, exactly like a Cocoon. Due to the Mother's relatively slow speed, and lack of a ranged attack, players in light armor can evade the Mother's claws while shooting it until it dies. Health: 200 Armor: 3 Damage: 20 Move Speed: 3 Crawler Crawlers are small, clawed creatures which spawn from the eggs laid by a mother when a player goes near said eggs. They move and attack very quickly. Health: 8 (Prior to update 0.50) Armor: 0 Damage: 7 Move Speed: 5 Egg Eggs are stationary obstacles that are layed by Mothers. An Egg-filled room is often perilous to cross if survivor is lacking in sufficient weaponry, as they will randomly pop when a survivor walks into their generated creep field, spawning a Crawler. Eggs can be easily taken care of if the survivor has access to fire, or explosive weapons. If an Egg is on fire and it pops, the Crawler instantly dies, making flamethrowers a choice weapon for Egg hunting. Health: Armor: Titan Titans are colossal, extremely heavily armored, albeit slow, tanks that can soak up innumerable amounts of damage if fought incorrectly. They are completely immune to fire, and explosives are a questionable choice when fighting one. The Titan also can shoot through walls. This effect is not intended, as it is a bug caused by shared vision between zombies. Their ranged attack allows them to bypass fortifications, often causing the destruction of even the most fortified objectives. The Titan’s Achilles heel, however, is Armor Piercing bullets. A single Gunner can easily take down as many Titans as he needs to should he have enough supplies to reload and use special ammo. Health: 300 Armor: 12 Damage: Move Speed: Creeper Creepers are uncommon founded creatures. They hunt sirvivors what stay alone. Have high armor thus vulnerable to AP ammo. Health: 85 Damage: ? Move Speed: ? Webber Giant roaches. Webber's attack slows target significantly. This makes them extremaly deadly in combination with zombie or hunter packs. Webber itself deal not much damage against heavy armor. Dies from both from fire and AP weapons. Leech Flying creature what hunt in packs with 4-6 persons. Usually lurks in scout's shortcut paths. Have good armor value.